


Tower of Sleep

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Patton mention, Remus mention, Remy is a figment, Remy lives in the imagination, Sleep is responsible for dreams, Some cursing by Sleep, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: Somewhere in the Imagination, there is a tower where dreams come from. Roman comes to visit.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Tower of Sleep

Somewhere in the middle of the imagination, not far from the border that divided the lands of the Prince and the Duke, stood a high tower. Not that its location was important: after all, the imagination is a metaphysical place where distance is an illusion inside one guy’s head.

But back to the tower. Its resident was not a side, but he did have a direct connection to the Host, unlike other beings of the imagination. Influencing him for about six to eight hours every day, and providing vivid hallucinations during that time of unconsciousness. The name of this figment was Sleep. Though, despite the aforementioned fact that he was not a side, he still had claimed a name next to his title. 

“Remy!”

Sleep looked out of the highest tower window, and a grin appeared on his face as he saw the Prince, riding on his horse, coming closer, a bag slung over their shoulder. “Don’t you dare!” He shouted back, but his voice lacked any real offence. 

“Remy, Remy, let your hair down!” The prince descended from his horse and waved dramatically with his arm. From this distance it was difficult to see, but Remy was sure that they had the usual twinkle in his eyes that came with making any kind of fairytale reference. “Bitch, first come on up here before you make any demands.” Remy responded, retreating back into their room. Prince Roman would be up there in a minute or two.

Remy sat back in front of their work, which looked like a crossbreed between an alchemist’ workplace and a six grade science set. Inside the vials and tubes there were swirly colorful fumes and liquids, all surrounding a grand book that displayed two types of text: seemingly ancient recipes and quickly scribbled notes. Along the walls there were even more labeled flasks filled with colours, some luminescent, some glittering, and some moving as if they had a will of their own. 

Soon enough, Roman had made his way up the long stairs and opened the door. Every time the prince was fascinated by the sight of Sleep’s workplace: the place where dreams, quite literally, could come true. Remy himself hung back in his chair, taking a sip of a plastic starbucks cup. “Do you never get confused with your beverage?” Roman asked jokingly, carefully carrying their bag to a table in the middle of the room. “Girl, you have no idea.” Remy shot back with a huge grin as he turned to the table as well. “Last time it was one of yours, luckily..But anyway, show me what you got!” 

Roman grinned and opened his bag, revealing the content: the same kind of flasks that were lining the shelves of the workshops.”The best kind of fantasies you can get.” He boasted, carefully laying them out for Sleep. “Performances, saving damsels, flying, outings with friends- Patton helped with that last one- and of course, a big dose of celebrity meetings!” Sleep hummed, resting his sunglasses on their head in favour to inspect the inspiration- because that's what it was, pure inspiration. 

Roman let out a small offended sigh due to lack of reaction from the figment. “ I worked on something with Lin Manuel Miranda that you’ll love!” He said, offering them one of the final tubes, with a swirly golden-brown color. “Neat.” Remy commented, putting his sunglasses back. “But you know how I like to make mixtures of good and bad shit, right? Besides, Thomas will be forgetting most of it anyway.” “I know..” Roman quasi-whined, while crossing his arms. “Still, your dreams always manage to strike just the right cord, giving Him ideas that I can really work with!” 

The prince let his eyes glace around the workplace again. “Has Remus been here yet?” “Not yet, I expect him tonight.” Remy responded, taking some of Roman’s inspiration and stacking them away. “I was getting low on Monsters, and also on Dumb Ways To Die.” He pretended to ignore the face Roman made in response to that. “Do you really have to include those.. nightmares? You could give Thomas pleasant dreams, saving- nay, being saved by handsome princes and-” 

“stOP!” Remy grasped Roman’s sash, pulling him away from the shelves, which were in danger with the Prince’s swooning gestures. “Listen,” Sleep said as soon as they were in the middle of the room again. “I don’t care about all that shit- I just help you guys with cleaning up y’alls creative juices.” “Alright, alright.” Roman said, shrugging. “It was just a suggestion. Just one more thing before I leave though.” 

Remy, grabbing his coffee again, took a long sip. “What’s it?” “You know how Thomas’ fans sometimes have influence on the Imagination, and well, us?” “Duh.” Remy rolled his eyes. “They landed me this job.” “It was a rhetorical question!” Roman huffed. “ANYway, another thing they did was establish our birthdays! We celebrated Patton’s yesterday, on the fifteenth.” 

Remy raised one of his eyebrows. “ Y’all are not human in the first place, so they just picked a date?” “Well, not really!” Roman said, caught in his tangent. “You see, that date was the first time Thomas featured his ‘Dad’ character in his content! I believe it was a Vine, actually-” Remy nodded. “That’s cool, I guess. Say hi to Pops from me.” The figment turned to one of the tubes behind him, and opened the tap. A strange substance, something between smoke and cotton candy, came out and wrapped itself around Sleep’s skilled fingers. Usually this would be the sign for Roman to leave. 

“Will do! But that’s not all what I wanted to say about that.” Remy looked up again, spotting the glint in Roman’s eye now in person. “What? Should I put him in a dream as some kinda.. Birthday Gift? I already told you Girl, I do not take requests.” “No no no no-” The Prince waved away the suggestion. “This is about you! Do you remember when Thomas first featured you in a short video?”

“You don’t have to rub in that I’m much younger than all of you guys.” Remy replied dryly, the half-formed dream mixture swirling in his hands. “It was 2018.” Roman said, ignoring their remark. “January the Sixteenth.” The Prince spread his arms, as if he’d personally arranged the birthday for the other. 

“That’s today, isn’t it?”  
“You don’t know what day it is?”  
“Girl.. Either I work or I go out, you know I don’t have a sleeping schedule.”  
Roman nodded at that, his triumphant grin getting smaller. Remy focused his attention back on the Dream, and Roman took his bag from the table. “Well.. I’ll see you next week then, I suppose.” “Yeppers. Goodbye Romeo.” “Oh, and Remy?”

Sleep looked up, over his sunglasses towards the Prince who stood in the door opening. “Happy Birthday.” Remy raised a salute as a Thank You, and Roman disappeared down the stairs. A few moments later, Remy could hear the hooves of their noble steed, slowly getting softer. 

“A birthday.” Sleep scoffed, poking a bit at the Dream, not really looking at what he was doing, but relying on his experience. “Can you actually believe that?”


End file.
